


Tears to shed

by BlueJames



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sad, Songfic, lonely, think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJames/pseuds/BlueJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie doesn’t understand Bella’s desire to become a vampire and stay with Edward forever.  She is willing to give up what Rosalie misses more than anything—her life.  A songfic to “Tears to Shed” from Tim Burton’s Corpse Bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears to shed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Pandas ! I hope you'll like my OS :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Twilight or its characters.

I climb the stairs to my room. Bella is infuriating. She wants to die and become a vampire, but she has no idea what being a vampire is like. She has no idea what it means to never again fill your lungs with air, never again have blood rushing through your veins. Bella would sacrifice herself for Edward so that they could be together forever.

A Tim Burton film is playing when I walk into my room—Corpse Bride. I sit at my desk, ignoring the movie completely.

 

**If I touch a burning candle**

**I can feel no pain**

**If you cut me with a knife**

**It's still the same**

 

I glance at the screen. The lyrics are poignant, touching me to the core of my being. They are my thoughts to the letter. The corpse bride is like me: dead yet full of life at the same time. Physically, I am not easily injured. I feel almost no pain. Except for other vampires, werewolves are the only ones who can hurt me.

 

**And I know her heart is beating**

**And I know that I am dead**

**Yet the pain here that I feel**

**Try and tell me it's not real**

**For it seems that I still have a tear to shed**

 

I envy Bella the life that I’ve lost—the life that she is so eager to lose. Edward is all she wants and she couldn’t care less about anyone else. She would be with him at any cost. She would give up any chance for children. She would say goodbye to her friends and family. She would live a lie lasting a whole series of lifetimes, when all anyone could wish for was _one_. _One_ life in which to live with your loved ones and to die in the cocoon you’d always known.

 

**If I touch a burning candle**

**I can feel no pain**

**In the ice or in the sun**

**It's all the same**

 

When I was still alive, I loved to spend my days walking in the park with the sun on my skin. Now, having the sun shining on me is a reminder of what I am…a vampire. I can’t even leave the house for fear of meeting a human.

 

**Yet I feel my heart is aching**

**Though it doesn't beat, it's breaking**

 

I love Emmett more than anything but I will never forget what those men did to me. Perhaps it is not Bella’s life that I envy, but rather her chance for a peaceful death. The chance for a simple and natural end.

 

**And the pain here that I feel**

**Try and tell me it's not real**

**I know that I am dead**

**Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed**

 

I wish I could cry. I wish for that moment of freedom, of feeling the tears run down my cheeks, the subtle taste of salt when they reach my mouth.

 

I would give anything to be alive again. To be able to cry and bask in the sun. To marry and start a family. To watch my children grow and then end my days with them gathered around me in a house bought with money that I’ve earned. I wish I were mortal, far removed from supernatural beings and completely unaware of the truth. I wish I could forget everything I ever knew about the Volturi and the pain of being immortal. I wish I could forget the past and future, and just live in the present like a normal human being.

 

But I have no more tears. My life is not a movie, and the things I desire don’t appear on command. The corpse bride is lucky to have tears to shed. There is nothing for me except sadness, pain and death.

 


End file.
